This invention is related to a socket wrench extension accessory for a power-operated wrench, and more particularly to a power unit having a barrel-shaped housing for enclosing the socket wrench extension, and a bearing for supporting the outer end of the socket extension shaft in the housing.
Power-operated wrenches are commonly used in industrial applications for rotating a socket wrench. In many cases the workpiece is located such that the user must employ an extension shaft, usually several inches long, between the power unit and the socket. Conventionally, the power unit has a square rotary spindle that is received in one end of the socket extension shaft.
The opposite end of the wrench extension is connected to a fastening unit, such as a socket wrench.
There is usually considerable clearance between the conventional power unit square spindle and the square opening of the socket wrench extension.
Typically the power unit is pneumatically operated. The fastening process causes the tool to vibrate so violently that the connection between the power unit and the socket wrench extension progressively loosens. The increasing looseness increases the vibrations, causing considerable stress to the operator's body.